Ring Chapter 1
by chibi si saku
Summary: Sebuah kisah romance yang menarik dari kedua inshan ini. Kisah yang berawal dari sebuah, cincin?.


**Summary : Sebuah kisah **_**romance **_**yang menarik dari kedua inshan ini. Kisah yang berawal dari sebuah, cincin?.**

**Chapter : 1**

**Pairing : Err…masih bingung, hehe.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship, romance, humor, hurt/comfort (maaf jika banyak typo, hehe)**

**Disclaimer : Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto (kalau punya chibi, udah dari awal kale naruto pacaran sama sakura, hehe) *di gampar readers**

**WARNING : 00C, alur gaje cerita buatanku, lebay (mungkin), author masih pemula (maklumi), untuk yang sengaja maupun yang tidak sengaja membaca fanfic abal-abal ini tolong komen ya *0* (plak).**

/

/

/

/

**Don't like ? (T-T) Don't read! (0)**

**Itadakimasu (^0^)**

/

/

/

/

"Sakuraaaaa!" sebuah suara yang melengking bergema di koridor.

"Sakuraaaaa!" suara itu terus berkumandang tak kala sang empu nama tidak menoleh.

"Sakuraaaa!" (Woi bersiiiiik=0=).

Wanita berambut _soft pink_ yang sedari tadi melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba berhenti saat ada orang yang memanggil namanya. (baru nyadar buu?) *di shanaro.

Mata emeraldnya mencari sosok yang memanggil namanya, karena suasana koridor begitu ramai karena banyak siswa yang lalu lalang. Namun dengan segera sosok yang familiar muncul dengan tampang yang, err…garang. Rambut pirang di kuncirnya bergerak seirama saat sang empu berjalan dengan sedikit menghentakkan kaki.

"Kau ini, aku panggil dari tadi kenapa tidak menoleh?" Tanya wanita pirang itu.

"Di sini kan berisik, ino." Jawab sakura menunjuk ke sekeliling.

"Haaah, sudahlah." desah ino. "Lagian, kau mau kemana sih buru-buru keluar kelas tanpa mengajakku saat bel istirahat?" Tanya ino sebal.

Sakura memutar bola matanya tak kala menyadari bahwa sikap sahabatnya ini terkadang agak berlebihan. Sahabat?, ya, ino adalah sahabat sakura di sekolah ini, _Konoha High School_. Sekolah yang cukup terkenal di konoha, mendapatkan julukan si raja api di konoha karena memiliki siswa yang cerdas. Siswanya pun hanya dari keluarga sederhana, namun memiliki ciri khas tersendiri, termasuk sakura dan ino.

"Aku ingin mencari hadiah yang cocok untuk sasuke-_kun_, tenten bilang, di depan sekolah kita ada penjual aksesoris yang terkenal manjur dalam percintaan." jawab sakura dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Mari kita perjelas, sasuke yang bermarga uciha itu adalah pemuda yang paling di puja di sekolah ini, ketampanannya? Jangan di Tanya, bahkan para guru pun tunduk padanya (?), wajah stoicnya membuat para siswi tergila-gila, dan mata onyx miliknya mampu menghipnotis siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Dan sakura? dia juga tergila-gila pada sang pangeran sekolahnya itu, selalu berkhayal menjadi pacar sang pangeran dengan cara apapun, dan kini sakura berencana memberikan hadiah tepat pada hari ulang tahun sasuke besok. Satu hal lagi, sakura tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan sasuke, jangankan kenal, sasuke saja tidak pernah menyadari kehadiran sakura. (mirisnya nasibmu sakuraku T0T) *di shanaro.

"Kau yakin sasuke akan menerimanya? maksudku, fans girlsnya sasuke kan banyak." tanya ino dengan memangangkat sebelah alis.

"Terserah saja, aku tidak peduli!" jawab sakura membuang muka.

Ino menghela nafas saat sikap keras kepala sakura kambuh lagi, bukannya tidak mau mendukung, tapi jika di pikir secara logika kan hal itu mustahil. Memberikan hadiah pada sosok yang terpandang di sekolah, apalagi para fans girlnya sasuke sudah tahu hari ulang mudah berlomba dengan ratusan siswi bukan?. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran sakura, dia sangat terobsesi sekali untuk dekat dengan sasuke bahkan ingin menjadi kekasihnya. Ino pun ragu kalau besok sasuke akan masuk sekolah.

"Lalu sekarang kau mau apa?" tanya ino yang kembali menghela napas.

"Sekarang aku ingin menghampiri penjual aksesoris itu, mungkin saja ada barang yang cocok untuk sasuke-_kun_." jawab sakura.

'Aksesoris untuk sasuke?' batin ino seraya membayangkan sasuke memakai macam-macam aksesoris, kalung?, gelang?, anting?. 'Hehe, cocok juga' batinnya. (e?).

"Kau mau ikut?" Tanya sakura yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Tidak, aku mau ke kantin saja, shikamaru sudah menungguku." Jawab ino menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu." Ujar sakura seraya pergi. Ino hanya membalas dengan lambaian tangan lalu berjalan menuju kantin.

Di depan sekolah memang terdapat sebuah, err…bisa di bilang pedagang kaki lima yang menjual aksesoris, dan bukan ruko. Kebanyakan siswa membeli aksesoris itu karena di percaya ampuh dalam percintaan, dasar anak muda jaman sekarang.

Langkah sakura terus menyusuri depan sekolah, sesampainya di depan gerbang, dia melihat sang pangeran berjalan menuju gedung lapangan basket.

"Gyaaa, i-itu, sa-sasuke-_kun_!" ujarnya dengan girang.

Ya, sasuke yang kini tengah berjalan dengan gaya stoicnya. Sontak para wanita di sana berteriak kegirangan tak terkecuali sakura. hanya dengan hitungan detik, sasuke sudah di gerumungi oleh para siswi itu.

"SASUKE-_KUN _KENCAN YUUK?"

"SASUKE-_KUN _ MILIKKU TAHU!"

"GYAAA, SASUKE-_KUUUN!_"

Begitulah teriakan-teriakan para fansgirlsnya sasuke, sang empu nama hanya berdecih tak kala para wanita itu semakin mendesaknya dan menghalangi jalannya.

"Cih, _mendokusai_!" decaknya dengan kesal. (gaya shikamaru kale) *di chidori

Di ujung sana sakura hanya melihat kerumunan itu dengan tatapan malas, benar kata ino, mendekatinya saja sulit apalagi memberi hadiah. Benar-benar tantangan.

Tanpa mau berpikir panjang, sakura pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju pedagang aksesoris itu.

"Permisi paman, aku ingin membeli sesuatu untuk seseorang yang aku sukai, apa ada yang cocok?" Tanya sakura pada sang pedagang yang sedang membereskan dagangannya.

"Jangan panggil aku paman dong!" jawab pedagang itu menoleh pada sakura.

Sakura terdiam di tempat saat melihat sosok di hadapannya. Mata blue sapphire yang cerah, rambut blonde berbentuk durian, goresan seperti kumis rubah di pipi, kulit_ tan_ khas para lelaki, dan tubuh yang,,wouw, atletis. Jika di lihat sekilas, orang ini sama sekali tidak cocok menjadi pedagang, bahkan wajahnya yang manis bisa mengalahkan ketampanan sang uciha sasuke.

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. 'Ini benar-benar pedagang ya?' batinnya tidak percaya. "Lalu aku harus panggil apa?" Tanya sakura kemudian.

"Naruto, panggil aku naruto!" Jawab naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

'Naruto, pelengkap yang ada di ramen itu ya?' batin sakura bingung. "Baiklah naruto, apa ada barang yang cocok untuk ku berikan pada orang yang aku suka?" Tanya sakura lagi.

"Hmm, dalam acara apa?" Tanya naruto menopang dagu.

"Besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya." Jawab sakura ceria.

Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Oh, mungkin ini cocok, bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya naruto seraya menyodorkan sebuah kalung pada sakura.

Alis sakura berkerut. "Mana mungkin dia mau pakai kalung, tidak pantas akh!" respon sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Kalau ini?" Tanya naruto yang kemudian menyodorkan sebuah wristband pada sakura.

"Bukan gayanya memakai itu." jawab sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

Naruto kembali berpikir, (mikirin apa?). Tangannya kembali mengambil sesuatu di balik dagangannya. Lalu memperlihatkannya pada sakura. "Kalau ini kau mau?" Tanya naruto seraya menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru muda pada sakura.

"Apa ini?" Tanya sakura. naruto hanya tersenyum dan memberi isyarat. 'Buka saja'.

Tangan mungil sakura membukanya, matanya terbelalak saat mengetahui isi dari kotak itu. Cincin, ya sebuah cincin putih berkilau dengan aksen bergambar mahkota ratu di tengahnya. Dengan khiasan permata di atas mahkotanya.

"Ci-cincin?" Tanya sakura heran. Matanya menatap naruto yang kini masih tersenyum lebar. Bagi sakura cincin ini memang sangat bagus dan manis, tapi kenapa naruto memberikan saran yang aneh. Mana mungkin sakura memberikan cincin itu pada sasuke, jelas-jelas ini untuk wanita.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya naruto.

"Bagaimana apanya? mana mungkin aku memberikan cincin ini pada sasuke-_kun, _ini kan untuk wanita!" jawab sakura sebal.

"Ini bukan untuk laki-laki yang kau sukai itu." jawab naruto seraya mengambil kotak itu dari sakura, lalu mengambil cincinnya. "Ini untuk wanita yang berharap akan cintanya terbalas." Sambung naruto seraya memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis sakura.

"Hei, jangan di jari manis, itu kan tanda pertunangan!" ujar sakura sedikit memberontak.

"Mau mendapatkan cintamu atau tidak?" Tanya naruto yang menghentikan aktifitasnya.

Sakura merasa bimbang, ingin tapi ragu. Mendapatkan cinta sasuke penting baginya. Apakah hanya ini cara yang tepat. Bagaimana kalau naruto bohong tentang cincin ini yang akan membantunya, bagaimana kalau sakura malah akan mendapat sial, bagaimana kalau sakura akan…oke jangan berpikiran macam-macam.

Mata sakura kembali menatap naruto yang masih menunggu jawabannya dengan sabar. Dia menghela napas lalu mengangguk. Naruto yang melihat itu segera memakaikan cincinnya pada sakura.

"Semoga sukses!" ujar naruto tersenyum.

/

/

/

/

**Keesokan harinya.**

"Haaaah!" terdengar helaan napas dari gadis merah muda ini. Tangan kanannya sedari tadi mengetuk-ngetukkan meja, dan tangan kiri menopang kepala. Beginilah kebiasaan sakura saat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Haaah!" sakura kembali menghela napas.

Matanya beralih pada cincin yang di pakainya, mata emeraldnya menelusuri setiap keindahan pada cincin itu. Terlihat seperti memiliki nilai jual yang tinggi, namun mustahil kan, harga yang dia beli hanya lima puluh ribu, cincin palsu eh? tapi jika di lihat dengan teliti memang seperti bukan barang murahan. Aneh tapi nyata.

"_Ohayou_ sakura?" sapa ino yang mucul di pintu kelas.

Sakura melirik ke arah ino. "_Ohayou._" Jawab sakura datar.

Ino mengernyitkan alisnya melihat sikap sakura, pagi-pagi sudah di selimuti kegalauan, (apa kata Negara jepang.?.). ino pun duduk di bangku dekat sakura berada, setelah meletakkan tasnya, ino segera menghadap sakura.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya ino heran.

Sakura kembali menghela napas. "Aku tidak yakin bisa berhasil memberikan hadiah pada sasuke-_kun_." Jawab sakura menatap sendu sahabatnya.

"Lalu kau akan menyerah begitu saja?" Tanya ino. "Dengan semua usahamu?" sambungnya dengan nada yang sedikit menyentak, namun sakura tidak menyadarinya.

"Aku..." jawab sakura ragu.

"Mana sakura yang selalu bersemangat untuk mengejar pujaan hatinya? apa kau benar-benar sakura yang ku kenal?" berbagai pertanyaan ino lontarkan untuk memojokkan sakura. "Bukankah awalnya kau yang ingin memberikan hadiah itu?" sambung ino.

Sakura menatap ino dengan tatapan sendu, entah apa yang sakura pikirkan, yang jelas kini hatinya benar-benar ragu untuk melakukan itu. Dia merasakan hal yang buruk, hal yang akan menyebabkan dirinya jauh dari sasuke, sang pujaan hatinya.

"Bersemangatlah sakura, aku akan selalu mendukungmu!" ujar ino menyemangati sakura.

"_Arigatou_ ino." Jawab sakura mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau berikan padanya?" Tanya ino penasaran. Sakura ragu mengatkannya pada ino, namun melihat tatapan memelas ino, sakura jadi tak kuasa untuk menolak.

"Aku akan memberikan ini." Jawab sakura seraya memperlihatkan sebuah syal rajut berwarna _Dark blue _pada ino. Mata ino berbinar-binar saat melihat rajutan dan kehangatan di setiap helaian benang wol itu.

"Kau yang membuatnya sendiri?" Tanya ino tidak percaya. Sakura mengangguk dengan wajah yang tersipu malu. "Lalu kenapa kemarin kau membeli aksesoris?" Tanya ino bingung.

"Kemarin aku hanya mendapatkan cincin, pedagang aksesoris itu bilang kalau cincin ini akan membuat rencanaku berhasil." Jawab sakura seraya memperlihatkan cincin itu pada ino. Ino melihatnya dengan teliti, satu kata darinya 'manis'. Tapi jika di perhatikan lebih dalam, cincin ini sepertinya mahal dan memiliki seni yang tinggi.

"Cincin ini sepertinya asli." Ujar ino menatap sakura.

"Mana mungkin ino, harganya saja cuma lima puluh ribu." Jawab sakura malas, oh ayolah, sahabatnya ini terlalu berlebihan.

Ino yakin sekali kalau cincin ini bukanlah barang murahan, kenapa? karena ino adalah wanita _fashion_. Bukan itu saja, sepertinya ino juga pernah melihat bentuk cincin itu, tapi di mana?.

"Sudahlah, aku mau sarapan ke kantin dulu, itung-itung menambah energi agar nanti siang tidak roboh dengan banyaknya siswi yang juga akan memberikan hadiah pada sasuke-_kun_." Ujar sakura seraya melenggang pergi.

"Tunggu forehead!" ujar ino yang berlari mengikuti sakura.

.

"Hoi, sasuke?" sapa seorang pemuda dengan penampilan yang sangat tertutup. (gax pd ya?).

Yang di sapa hanya ber'hn' saja saat mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu. mata onyx miliknya masih terfokus untuk menelusuri setiap kata dari buku yang dia baca, buku itu berjudul '_Devil's vs Demon'_ (suka yang killer-killer ya?) *di chidori.

"Kau masuk juga eh? tidak takut saat pulang ke rumah tubuhmu sudah remuk oleh para wanita itu?" Tanya ekh lebih tepatnya, ledek pemuda itu saat duduk di samping meja sasuke.

"Aku tidak _baka _sepertimu." Jawab sasuke dingin.

"Wah, sudah punya rencana rupanya?" ujar pemuda itu menyeringai.

"Aku akan pulang lewat pintu belakang di atas atap sekolah, jalan itu langsung terhubung dengan tempat parkir mobilku." Jawab sasuke datar.

Pemuda di depan sasuke ini hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Senang juga ya bisa mendapatkan _fansgirl _sebanyak itu." ujar pemuda itu.

"Cih, kau saja yang belum merasakannya, tunjukkan jati dirimu dulu baru akan selamat dari jeratan para wanita gila itu." ujar sasuke menyeringai, hei untung tidak ada wanita di kelasnya, kalau mereka melihat seringaian itu, waah pasti kacau urusannya. Bagi sasuke.

"Ck, aku tidak berminat!" decak pemuda itu seraya melenggang pergi. Sasuke tidak memerdulikannya, dia kembali melakukan aktifitasnya membaca buku.

/

/

/

/

"Iiih, si ino pig itu, kenapa lama sekali sih?" gerutu sakura lagi. Kini dirinya sedang ada di atap sekolah dan memegang sebuah teropong mini di tangannya, berdiri seperti orang yang tidak berguna. *di shanaro

**Flashback**

Kini terlihat seorang wanita blonde di kuncir kuda sedang berlari Teresa-gesa. Napasnya terengah-engah saat sudah sampai tujuan. Lalu mata _bluesapphire _nya bergerak liar seperti mencari sesuatu. Dia menghela napas saat orang yang di carinya sudah di temukan.

"Sakura!" panggil ino seraya melambaikan tangannya pada sakura.

Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara. "Ino?" Tanya sakura seraya menghampiri ino.

"Tolong aku sebentar ya?" pinta ino pada sakura.

"E? tolong apa?" Tanya sakura heran.

"Ini, aku tidak sempat ke atap sekolah dan memasang teropong mini di pagar pembatas, tadi kakashi-_sensei_ memintaku tiba-tiba." Jelas ino seraya memberikan teropong itu pada sakura.

"Lalu kau menyuruhku untuk memasangnya? memangnya aku bisa? di tambah lagi sekarang aku akan bertemu sasuke-_kun_ untuk memberikan hadiah ulang tahunnya." Jawab sakura sebal.

Ino mendengus. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk memasangnya, aku hanya ingin kau bawa teropong ini dan peralatan lainnya ke atap sekolah terlebih dahulu, nanti aku menyusul, tidak akan lama kok!" ujar ino yang mulai berlari lagi.

"Tunggu! lalu kau mau kemana?" Tanya sakura heran.

"Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar, tidak akan lama!" jawab ino yang segera mengambil langkah seribu. Sakura hanya mendengus kesal.

**Flashback Off**

Entah ino bohong atau tidak, nyatanya sakura sudah menunggu selama hampir setengah jam. Memangnya ino sedang apa di toilet selama itu.

"Hah? tuh kan para wanita itu sudah berkumpul duluan!" bentak sakura saat melihat kerumunan siswi di bawah sana. dia terlambat karena ino, tanpa berpikir panjang, sakura langsung meletakkan peralatan dan teropong itu, lalu berniat pergi untuk turun dan menyusul para kerumunan siswi itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_ pasti sudah ada di sana." gumam sakura seraya memutar kenop pintu yang terdapat di atap sekolahnya, namun tiba-tiba kenop pintu itu berputar sendiri, seperti ada orang lain yang memutarnya. Sontak sakura pun berhenti dan membiarkan pintunya di buka oleh orang itu.

**Krieeeet**. Perlahan sosok yang membuka pintu itu pun terlihat. Sungguh kaget saat sakura tahu siapa orangnya, mata onyx yang kelam dan rambut emonya yang terlihat familiar.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_?" gumam sakura, namun sasuke masih bisa mendengarnya.

Sasuke hanya menatap sakura datar, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Sakura mengikuti arah yang sasuke tuju. Yaitu pintu yang menghubungkan ke tempat parkir di bawah sana. kini sakura mengerti kenapa sasuke pulang lewat atap sekolah, alasannya ya untuk menghindar dari kerumunan wanita itu.

"Tu-tunggu!" panggil sakura saat menyadari kalau sasuke akan menghilang dari hadapannya.

Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya, menatap sakura datar. "Hn?" Tanya sasuke.

"I-ini, untukmu." Ujar sakura memberanikan diri untuk memberikan syal rajutannya yang telah di bungkus kado pada sasuke.

Alis sasuke bertaut saat melihat kotak yang beraksen pita_ blue dongker _itu. "Apa ini?" Tanya sasuke.

"I-ini hadiah ulang tahun untukmu, sasuke-_kun_." Jawab sakura tergagap.

'Ternyata aku masih bisa mendapatkan hadiah itu eh? tapi tak apa lah kalau cuma satu.' batin sasuke, lalu tangan sasuke menerima hadiah itu dari sakura.

Sakura sangat senang karena ternyata sasuke mau menerimanya. Di sisi lain sasuke melihat sesuatu di jari manis sakura, itu sebuah 'cincin'.

"Terima kasih atas hadiahnya, err…" ujar sasuke.

"Sakura, namaku sakura." jawab sakura girang, sungguh, ternyata tidak sia-sia sakura menolong ino untuk berada di atap sekolah, ternyata dia bisa bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati.

"Ya, terima kasih sakura, dan…" ujar sasuke menyeringai. "Salam untuk tunanganmu." Sambung sasuke seraya melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan sakura yang terdiam membatu di tempat.

Otaknya kembali mengulang perkataan sasuke barusan. "E?"

"**Salam untuk tunanganmu."**

Perlahan mata sakura beralih pada cincin yang ia kenakan, saat itu pun dia menyadari sesuatu.

"EEEEEHHH?"

.

.

.

.

.

To bE CoNtiNueD.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hahaahha, ada-ada aja yah.. story abal ini pantas di publish gax ya?, aku ragu. (_ _).**

**(^^) idenya aku dapet pas baca komik 'help' memang sih judul aslinya bukan itu, tapi itu judul utamanya.**

**Masih bingung pairingnya mau siapa…dan kelanjutannya seperti apa. Tapi udah ada di otak sih. Hehe.**

**Yooooosh…(^0^) yang bersedia mereview silahkan, dan bagi yang tidak juga gax apa-apa (T0T)**

**Dewa Mata Nochi Hodo!**


End file.
